Un choix bien difficile
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Avant toute chose, pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe. Entre Kai et Ruki, le coeur de Reita balance. Rester fidèle ou devenir infidèle? Pov de Kai pour une partie de l'histoire.


Reita, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'être tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un? Bien sûr, tu me diras que quand l'on fait partie d'un groupe on a pas de temps pour l'amour mais...c'est un sentiment humain, l'amour.

Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà et que je ne t'apprend rien. J'ai fait une erreur dans ma vie. Celle de ne pas te dire que je t'aimais. Pourquoi je parle au passé? Parce que c'est du passé. Enfin je veux dire que maintenant, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu ne le sais probablement pas mais te voir avec lui, si heureux qu'au premier jour de votre relation me fait horriblement mal à l'heure actuelle. Je sais que je dois être heureux pour vous, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je tente un sourire quand je vous vois. C'est bien normal de sourire devant ses deux meilleurs amis, même si ce sourire est en partie forcé. En ce moment même, je suis là, tel un légume, plongé dans mes pensées dans le canapé de mon appartement, avachi dedans.

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a plus de sang. Tout me semble fade, sans vie. Comme si les couleurs du monde avaient laissé place au gris, au blanc et au noir.

Doucement, mes pensées divaguent vers toi. Plus précisément le moment où nous avons appris ta relation.

FLASHBACK

Ouvrant la porte du studio, le petit chanteur de the GazettE avait un sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire que vous avez lorsque vous venez d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle.

« Devinez quoi les gars ! »

Aoi et Uruha, assis dans le canapé, guitare à la main, tournèrent la tête vers lui tandis que moi, assis à ma batterie, je me contentais de le regarder.

« Non mais tu vas nous le dire, je suppose, Ru' »

Le Ru' en question sourit encore un peu plus qu'il ne le pouvait déjà face à la remarque d'Aoi.

« Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un ! »

Le silence général qui prit place dans la pièce à la seconde même où Ruki avait fini sa phrase nous mires un peu mal à l'aise sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Reprenant son habituelle bonne humeur, Aoi se leva vers lui après avoir posé sa guitare électrique sur le fauteuil, et posa une main sur son épaule, souriant.

« Allez dis-nous tout, qui a l'honneur de sortir avec notre si mignon chanteur? »

Rougissant légèrement et baissant la tête, celui-ci murmura un faible « Reita.. » assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce l'entende.

Mais ce qui ne se voyait pas, c'était la soudaine douleur au cœur que je venais de ressentir à cet instant. Parce que j'étais amoureux de Reita. Fou de lui.

FIN FLASHBACK

Je m'en souviendrais comme si c'était hier... Pourtant, c'était il y a plus de deux ans. Deux ans...Le temps passe horriblement vite mais horriblement long à la fois...

Certes nos rapports n'ont pas énormément changé depuis, mais depuis que tu es avec lui, je ne trouve plus vraiment de sens à ma vie.

D'ailleurs, les autres ont remarqué que je ne sourirais plus beaucoup alors que toi, tu sembles t'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour.

Mon téléphone sonne et me sort de mes pensées. Je me décide à décrocher.

« Allo?

-Kai? C'est Aoi. C'était pour te demander si ça te dirait de venir boire un coup avec nous? Pour fêter les deux ans de Ruki et Rei'.

-Pourquoi pas..?

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu sembles fatigué ces temps-ci...

-Oui ne t'en fais tout va bien. Les répétitions me fatiguent juste légèrement.

-Pense à bien te reposer. Reita viendra te chercher dans dix minutes. A tout à l'heure, mon p'tit Kai.

-A toute à l'heure...Aoi.. »

Et il raccroche après ça. Là maintenant, je suis à la fois triste et heureux. Triste parce que cela fait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils sont ensemble et heureux parce qu'il vient me chercher. C'est idiot je sais, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaître en ce moment.

Je me bouge pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Mes mèches devant mes yeux m'indiquent que je ne suis pas coiffé. Je me néglige, je le sais. Enfin bon, tout le monde s'en fou de ma gueule...

Allumant le robinet d'eau chaude, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Mais il n'y a pas que l'eau du robinet sur mon visage. Il y a aussi autre chose: mes larmes. Des larmes... J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir pleurer depuis des années.

J'entends la sonnette de ma porte se faire entendre. Déjà dix minutes d'écoulées? Je vais en direction de ma très chère porte. Elle s'ouvre alors sur un beau blond avec un bandeau sur le nez.

Reita...Sais-tu à quel point le fait de te voir me rend heureux? J'en doute.

« Tu en fais une tête dis donc...

-Ah? Demandais-je en forçant un sourire.

-Parle-nous de ce qui ne va pas. On est là pour toi tu sais...

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je vois à son regard qu'il ne me croit pas. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je t'aime à en crever? Que l'amour qui d'habitude rend heureux et libre me rend triste et dépité?

Il pose sa main dans mon dos et le caresse en guise de réconfort. Mon dieu que son contact est agréable !

Mais il finit par la retirer de mon dos en souriant légèrement et nous descendons vers sa voiture après que j'ai fermé la porte. Le trajet se fait silencieusement, aussi bien pour aller vers sa voiture que pour aller au bar où se trouve les autres. Ma tête se tourne vers l'extérieur de la voiture et ce pendant tout le trajet.

Dieu que j'aimerai lui prendre la main alors qu'il a la sienne posé sur le levier de vitesse. Mais ça serait trop facile...

Nous arrivâmes à destination un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Se garant là ou il le put, nous rentrâmes ensuite. On ne mit pas énormément de temps à trouver les autres, même si le bar n'était pas désert. Puis le temps passa horriblement vite. Les verres s'enchainaient à une vitesse affolante, Aoi et Uruha se rapprochaient, Ruki souriait faiblement en parlant avec Uruha, Reita était légèrement collé à lui et moi..j'étais seul, un verre à la main. Distrait, pensif, peu souriant. Pas le Kai de d'habitude en fin de compte... Mais bon, serait-ce une crise d'adolescence retardée?

J'évite de trop regarder Reita, alors je me contente de regarder Aoi qui sourit à Ruki et Uruha, Ruki qui, je devine, donne la main à son petit ami sous la table... C'est drôle mais...je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on fait énormément attention à moi. Ou peut-être est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours? Enfin bref.

Lorsque nous repartons, Uruha n'est pas trop dans son état. Je dois dire que l'alcool fait oublier certaines choses sur le coup. Cette même boisson me fait repenser qu'à cause d'elle et d'un petit moment de déprime, je me suis fait consolé par Ruki. A sa manière oui. Disons que...j'ai couché avec mon chanteur. Enfin nous avons couché ensemble et je ne pensais pas que cela serait si bon pour être honnête...Mais tout deux avons compris que cela était un coup d'un soir sans lendemain et que l'alcool nous fera oublié cette soirée de sexe.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de raccompagner les amis, ceux qui avaient le moins bu furent donc élis conducteur fiable donc Reita & Ruki. Comme par hasard...

Aoi et Uruha montèrent donc dans la voiture de Ruki tandis que moi je monta dans celle de mon beau blanc. Je vous épargne les détails comme quoi les deux amoureux se sont embrassés d'une manière très vive en se disant qu'ils se reverraient très vite.

Une fois tout deux correctement installés, Reita put enfin démarrer sa voiture. Ce trajet-ci fut aussi silencieux que l'autre. Seul le bruit des voitures sur la route roulant à diverses vitesses se faisaient entendre.

Bien que calme, le trajet me permit de réfléchir à une chose: Reita est vraiment magnifique. Quand il sourit, quand il réfléchit, quand il est concentré, quand il est sérieux, quand il fume, quand il boit, quand il rit, quand il dort (parce que oui je l'ai déjà vu dormir lorsqu'on dort tous ensemble dans l'appart' de Ruki), quand il pense, quand il est ému...

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que quand je repris connaissance, j'étais déjà devant l'ascenseur de mon appartement. La température n'était pas la plus élevée du monde mais ce qui me surpris, ce fut la chaleur que je ressentis au niveau du bras. Le poids sur mon bras descendit jusqu'à mon poignet puis vint s'échouer dans ma main. Il fut un certain pour que je réalise que mon accompagnateur me tenait la main. Dans le froid de l'hiver, une main me tenait la mienne. Un simple geste qui me fit battre le cœur un peu plus fort. Je pourrais simple que c'est juste un geste amical si se doigts ne vinrent pas s'entrelacer aux miens. Cette main ne lâcha pas la mienne même lorsqu'on entra dans l'ascenseur. Comme à mon habitude, je me mis dans le coin. On ne resta pas longtemps pour aller en direction du deuxième étage. Je dois dire que dans ce petit espace, j'ai eu une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Mais je dois me retenir et ne pas flancher.

Nous arrivâmes vite devant la porte de mon chez moi. Je pris mes clés dans ma poche et ouvrit la porte. Je fis entrer le blond et la referma après que je sois à l'intérieur.

« Fais comme chez toi Rei'

-Merci Kai »

Il me sourit et enlève ses chaussures, ce que je fais également. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil du salon.

« Tu veux quelque chose?

De l'eau s'il te plait.

D'accord. »

Je vais dans la cuisine et lui sert un verre d'eau que je lui rapporte quelques secondes plus tard. Il me remercia et but le verre qu'il dépose sur la table basse du salon. A vrai dire, l'ambiance actuelle n'était pas des plus joyeuse, une certaine pesanteur était présente.

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, m'enfonçant au fond du canapé, comme pour me cacher de lui. Fermant les yeux, je les rouvris soudainement quand une main vint prendre lentement la mienne. La même que tout à l'heure: celle du crêté. Sans même s'en rendre compte, nos doigts s'entrelacent, comme guidés par une certaine envie.

A cet instant, je n'eus qu'une envie: poser ma tête sur son épaule mais je ne savais si cela était une bonne idée. Prenant le risque de le surprendre ou de me faire rejeter, je mis à exécution l'idée que j'avais en tête. A ma grande surprise, il fut juste légèrement surpris mais ne me repousse pas.

De quoi avons-nous l'air à présent? D'amis? Il est rare que des amis soient dans cette position, les doigts entrelacés. Amants? Impossible, nous n'avons pas coucher ensemble. Ennemis? Cette idée est absurde. Je crois que nous avons tout simplement l'air de Kai et Reita, deux personnes assises sur un fauteuil, mains jointes et la tête du plus petit posée sur l'épaule du plus grand.

Si je souris, c'est parce que je trouve que nos noms de scènes vont bien ensemble. Pas vous? Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une idée.

« Kai? »

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rei'? »

Mais à cette question, il n'eut jamais de réponse. Enfin pas de réponse orale. La seule réponse que j'eus fut le souffle de Reita que j'eus sur mes lèvres après qu'il se soit tourné vers moi, ainsi que ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques secondes plus tard.

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je m'abandonne totalement au baiser. Sa langue qui caresse doucement la mienne avec une certaine hésitation mélangée à une certaine assurance... J'en ai toujours rêvé. Mes bras se croisèrent derrière son cou alors que le baiser s'intensifiait assez rapidement.

Mais c'est connu, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Reita fut donc obligé de décoller nos bouches, un filet de salive les reliant encore quelques secondes plus tard avant qu'il ne se défit. Rougissant quand il me regarda, je ne défis pas mes bras d'autour de son cou. Je le voulais, là maintenant, tout de suite, dans mon salon. Il me dirigea sur ses genoux et ma gêne augmenta d'un cran, tout comme mon désir.

A en voir son regard, je crois que lui aussi ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser. Mais même si ma conscience me disait d'arrêter parce qu'il est un homme en couple, mon corps brûlait d'envie pour lui. C'est contradictoire, je le sais mais cela ne vous est jamais arrivé?

Ses mains qui glissèrent sous mon haut me firent frémir. Ce ne sont que des mains qui caressent mon dos mais cela fait vibrer mon corps. Il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et je me sentis comme apaisé, mais à la fois excité par ce qui allait arriver si tout va bien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un contrôler autant mes émotions que lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais... il est doué, pour faire perdre la tête des gens. A l'instant où sa bouche se posa dans mon cou, je ne pu empêcher un nouveau frisson de parcourir mon corps.

« Tu es vraiment sensible, Kai. »

Je le sais que je suis sensible mais le fait que je te désire plus que jamais joue peut-être... Sa langue vint caresser la peau de mon cou et je ne pu empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche. C'est horriblement délicieux comme sensation. J'en veux encore, pour tout vous dire.

Il doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'un nouveau coup de langue dans mon cou me fit pousser un autre gémissement de plaisir. Il se mit à suçoter ma peau pour me laisser une marque bien remarquable dans mon cou. Je sentis ses mains remonter légèrement dans mon dos puis redescendre pour jouer avec le bas de mon t-shirt. Vêtement qui ne tarda pas à être retiré de ses mains habiles et expertes. Avec timidité et hésitation, je me mis donc à enlever le sien. Tout, absolument tout n'était que plaisir.

[Fin POV]

Sa peau se réchauffait, ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit, ses cheveux s'humidifiaient. Alors qu'il n'avait été touché qu'au torse. C'est quand il sentit son pantalon se faire déboutonner qu'il prit conscience qu'ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Ses mains pâles vinrent caresser le torse finement musclé du batteur qui passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Sa bouche se glissa dans son cou. La langue agile du bassiste happa la peau du cou dont le propriétaire répondit par un faible gémissement. La langue répéta son geste plusieurs fois tandis que les mains étaient occupées à caresser chaque parcelle de la peau qui était offerte, demandant silencieusement, inconsciemment toujours plus de caresses de l'homme expérimenté.

Cette bouche experte descendit lentement, très lentement, tel un supplice, une torture. Son corps tremblait à chaque caresse, aussi petite soit-elle. Le muscle qui s'était occupé précédemment du cou vint s'occuper des petits bouts de chair dressés d'excitation et de plaisir. Un petit passage dessus et un gémissement se produisit, se propageant dans la pièce. Un coup de langue. Puis un, puis deux, puis trop. Il léchait comme si c'était une friandise. Il se mit à suçoter avec passion et tendresse ce qu'il considérait comme une friandise. Les mains du batteur se baladèrent sur le torse de l'autre, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui comme pour mieux sentir son cœur battre. Le brun ne sut dire pendant combien de temps la douce sensation dura, mais il ne sut pas s'empêcher de gémir, d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement sans pour autant crier. Il entendit un gémissement qui n'était pas le sien lorsqu'il bougea son bassin contre celui du blond au nez bandé. Il bougea un peu, excitant encore d'un cran son blond qui descendit l'une de ses mains vers le ventre plat. Cette même main joua avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, faisant augmenter d'un cran la température corporelle du brun. Tout deux devinaient une érection importante dans le sous-vêtement de l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient bouger leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Mais un bruit vint mettre fin à l'ambiance intime et douce qui s'était mise en place : Le téléphone venait de sonner. Ils se dépêchèrent de se séparer, remettant en place cheveux et vêtements et le propriétaire des lieux alla décrocher, adoptant une voix des plus normales possibles.

« Allô?

-Kai? C'est Ruki. Reita est encore chez toi? »

Jetant un coup d'œil vers ledit Reita, il le vit acquiescer de la tête en signe de réponse, savant que son petit ami le chercher.

« Oui. Tu vas passé pour venir le chercher?

-Oui. Bon je raccroche, bisous. »

Et la conversation téléphonique prit fin. Soupirant, le batteur remit le téléphone maison en place. Il alla se lover dans le fauteuil, se passant une main sur le visage. La bassiste, assis dans le fauteuil lui aussi, vient caresser ses cheveux de sa main droite. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un mois après l'incident du salon, Kai était là, sur le balcon de l'appartement de Reita avec celui-ci, pendant que Ruki faisait les magasins avec Uruha et Aoi, dormant ensuite chez le guitariste blond. A fixer le ciel qui commençait à devenir foncé, on aurait pu penser que tout aller bien, que tout était serein. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dans les bras du blond, le plus jeune se demandait comme cette situation allait... finir. Il posa ses mains sur celles du batteur posées sur son ventre. Il le savait que c'était mal. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais il ne pouvait contrôler son cœur et ses sentiments. Un mot vint le faire rougir. Un mot. Un simple mot. Un mot comme on peut en dire des milliers. Mais celui-ci faisait toute la différence.

« Je t'aime. »

Kai ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Reita et sourit, un sourire niais sur le visage.

« _Ai shiteru._ »


End file.
